Loin des yeux, prêt du cœur
by Rooraa
Summary: Roora est une chasseuse de dragon de Fairy Tail.. Malheureusement après un affrontement contre un étrange mage elle ce retrouve dans un autre monde peuplé de vampire... Elle va à l'académie cross pour en apprendre plus sur ce monde. Pendant ce temps le projet Eclipse ouvre une porte entre les deux monde au plus grand bonheur de Roora qui ce sent seule depuis un ans


Note de l'auteur : Les personnages de Fairy Tail et Vampire Knight ne m'appartiennent pas seule mon OC Roora m'appartient.

C'est une sorte de rêve étrange? Je me souviens de rien as part ce trou noir et ce mage étrange... J'ai froid... Si froid... Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux et que je pose mon regard autour de moi je peu constaté que je suis belle et bien dans une ville mais inconnu... En faite pour tout avouée elle me fait peur cette ville... Les bâtiments sont en ruines et j'ai l'impression d'être observer...

Je m'assoit en laissant échapper un juron as cause de mon mal de crâne, je grimace de douleur et me tiens la tête. Je sens une petite bosse formé et je comprend que j'ai du me prendre un sacré coup durant la chute. Mais c'est pas sa qui m'intrigue... Je ne sais vraiment pas ou je suis... Je suis une chasseuse de dragon de feu et foudre alors j'ai un bon flaire et je devrais me retrouver mais aucune odeur connu me parvient...

En faite la seule odeur que je sens c'est l'horrible odeur de sang et je grimace de dégoût. C'est vraiment un endroit lugubre et sombre... Je préfère donc me levé un peu trop vite puisque je sens ma tête tournée et je me force a me tenir contre un mur... Mes yeux bleu ce ferme pour tenter de plus voir flou pendant que mes cheveux d'un blond très claire vole au file du vent.

Mon tee shirt blanc et mon short en jean sont troué de partout montrant mes deux tatouages... Le premier est une grande branche de fleure de cerisier qui commence de ma cheville et s'enroule jusqu'à mon genoux... Le deuxième sur mon avant bras est le logo de ma guilde de couleur bleu ciel... Ma guilde... Fairy Tail...

Je me demande bien ou sont les autres... J'étais avec Kana ma meilleure amie ainsi que Erza, Grey et Nastu d'autres très bons amis même si j'admet que je voyais Grey un petit plus qu'un simple ami. C'est qu'il est beau ce crétin de mage de glace... Mais la question n'est pas là... Je dois vraiment découvrir ou je suis.. Je ne suis pas à Fiore et la magie noir est très dangereuse...

Je sais qu'il existe plusieurs monde différent et j'ai bien peur d'être prisonnière dans l'un de ces mondes qui pour être franche, est pas du tout chaleureux! Sa n'as rien as voir avec mon monde as moi! Le miens est beau et joyeux! Lui il est moche et complètement déprimant! Il y as pas un rat ici! Mais je peu pas m'attarder a le juger je dois trouver un endroit...

Je me met en route quand je me sens prête a repartir, décidément quelques rares bâtiment sont encore debout sinon c'est que des ruines, j'ai l'impression de passé dans une ville qui as subit une guerre! Cet endroit me dit clairement que je suis pas la bienvenue ici et je m'en passerais bien... Je soupire tristement et lève les yeux au ciel me demandant si les autres pensent as moi comme moi je pense as eux... Mais je doit pensée à autre chose...

C'est là que je vois un établissement qui surplombe toute la ville... Il as l'air vraiment chaleureux comparé au reste de la ville donc je décide de me dirigé vers cette endroit... La marche pour arriver l'as bas dur au moins une heure et je suis vraiment épuisé, je suis encore blessé de mon dernier combat et quelques ouvertures sont pas encore refermer.

J'arrive devant un grand portail. Ah travers ce portail je peu voir des personnes de mon âge en uniforme noir crié " Je t'aime Aido!" ou bien encore " Kaname je t'aime! ". Les cris des filles me donne encore plus mal a la tête et je soupire d'agacement me disant que si c'est des super stars ils doivent vraiment être connu... Mais c'est quoi cet endroit au juste...

Mon regard ce pose sur une plaque doré sur le portail marquer " Académie cross " et je comprend mieux... C'est une académie... Les cris deviennent plus fort et je regard intrigué vers la direction des voies stridentes. D'autres élèves en uniforme blanc cette foie fait leur chemin vers le grand bâtiment principal.

Je les regards surprise, d'accord ils sont beau mais c'est pas une raison pour en faire toute une scène! D'ailleurs le regard d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux marron foncé croise le mien. Je suis surprise et lui aussi semble l'être puisqu'il ce stoppe dans sa marche et me fixe dans gêne... Pendant quelques secondes ont reste là a s'étudier du regard.

Mais une main qui ce pose sur mon épaule me fais sursauter et par instinct je me retourne et donne un coup de poing dans la figure de la personne. C'est un homme blond avec des lunettes ronde qui as l'air vraiment sympathique. Je me sens tout de suite mal pour lui et je commence a m'abaisser a son niveau puisqu'il est au sol et qu'il ce tiens toujours le nez.

" Je suis vraiment désolé! " Dis-je avec emprunt tout en vérifiant si il saigne pas et heureusement oui. " Je voulais pas vous faire de mal pardonnez moi! " Je parle avec empressement me sentant stupide de l'avoir frapper parce-qu'il m'as prise par surprise.

" Ce n'est rien t'en fais pas! " Me répond t'il dans un sourire amusé ce qui me surprend. Si j'aurais donner un coup de point au vieux il m'aurait envoyé volé a des kilomètres de là... " Mais dis moi tu n'es pas une élève alors que fais tu ici? " Me demande t'il troubler.

Je me crispe tout de suite a sa question... Je ne sais pas quoi répondre... C'est vrai que je dois paraître étrange d'être devant une grille as regarder ses élèves alors que je suis crades, que j'ai des vêtements troués et que je suis blessé...

" Je... J'ai entendu parler de cette académie et j'aurais voulu m'y inscrire " Je sais c'est plutôt nul comme réponse mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouver. L'homme me regard un moment songeur avant de ce lever et prend d'un air enjoué.

" Oh tu veux t'inscrire a la day classe! " Dit il tout en joignant ses deux mains et limite en fredonnant de joie... Je le regard comme si il viens d'un autre monde et avec réflexion c'est le cas...

" C'est quoi la Day classe?" Je demande un peu perdu pendant qu'il stoppe tout de suite son air enjoué pour me regarder comme si je suis une tomber sur la tête.

" Tu sais pas ce que c'est que la Day classe et la Night classe? " Demande t'il ne cachant pas sa surprise. Je regard autour de moi et me dit que puisque les classes ont des uniformes différent sa doit être sa.

" La day classe c'est ceux qui ont les costumes blanc?" Je demande sa même si pour moi c'est logique que ma Day classe sont ceux qui ont un costume blanc, sa va de sens!

" Non eux c'est la Night classe" Répond t'il dans une mine froissé... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend d'un coup a faire ces yeux de chien battu! J'ai rien dit de mal je peu pas savoir des choses comme sa si je fais pas partit de cette école! " Enfin moi je suis le directeur de cette académie, je suis Kaien Cross! " Ce présente t'il.

" Enchanté moi c'est Roora! " Je souri poliment pendant qu'il m'étudie du regard regardant mes blessures et il semble d'un coup vraiment inquiet. Je sourie un peu gêné me disant qu'il exagère de prendre son visage alarmé c'est juste quelques entailles...

" Mon dieux vous êtes blessé... " Murmure t'il comme a lui même et s'empresse d'ouvrir le grand portail. " Suivez moi je vais vous emmenez pour vous soignez puis vous pourrez me parlez un peu de vous " Me dit il dans un sourire rassurant.

Je lui souris en acceptant son offre et entre dans la grande académie suivant le directeur dans une plus petite maison mais chaleureuse en tout cas. Je le suis et fini dans son bureau. Je m'assoit sur le canapé et attend pendant que la porte s'ouvre et que je tombe sur une paire de yeux de couleur lavande...


End file.
